Breaking The Spell
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: What would happen if Regina decided against killing Graham by squeezing his heart? Well find out by reading the story. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, the show is the property of ABC network. I also do not own Snow White Queen by Evanescence or Reverie by Lacuna Coil. All I own is my imagination.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Stoplight, lock the door<em>

_Don't look back_

_Undress in the dark and hide from you_

_All of you_

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me_

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

_You don't know me_

_Now or ever," Snow White Queen, Evanescence_

The mayor, Regina, held the sheriff's heart in her cold hand and began to squeeze. Ever so slowly she felt it slightly turn to ash. She stopped though and for awhile just stared at the beating heart. It felt warm and clammy in her hand. Thoughts of her, of all the town's members, past lives began to swirl chaotically in her mind. Regina remembered when she had first cut out his heart, back when Graham was the Huntsman and had betrayed her when he did not kill Snow White.

"He deserved it. Just like then, Graham is just my pawn. He's great in bed but now he has betrayed me all over again. And to that whore Emma Swan!" the mayor said to herself as she began squeezing the heart again. All she could think of at that moment was how he must be suffering with her doing this and how happy it made her. It made her positively gleeful when she thought on how miserable it must have made Emma to watch Graham go through this. A smirk begins to grow on Regina's face as the wheels begin to grind in her head as she gets an idea, a horrible, wicked idea.

"Although he deserves to die for this betrayal," she ponders aloud, "Sheriff Graham shall have a stay of execution. I am after all a merciful mayor, as I was a merciful queen. Emma and Graham can have each other, at least for this short time but just until I see that she is infinitely happy with him and then I will kill him, breaking her heart in the process."

Regina lets out a loud, evil, ostentatious cackle, she hasn't felt this happy since that first night when he forced Graham(the huntsman then)into bed with her. Even then he was very good, despite not feeling anything.

…**...**

That night the Queen went into her massive royal bedroom. The Huntsman was already in there staring gloomily out the window. The view outside was beautiful but all that the Huntsman could see was bleak nothingness and blackness choking him and drowning him in an inescapable abyss.

The Queen laid on the bed like an overly spoiled cat.

"So you came Huntsman," she says in a regal tone of voice, "I'm surprised you did not try to flee."

"You said you'd kill me if I ever disobeyed you," the Huntsman numbly said, "So what can I do?"

"Exactly. So come over here."

Miserably he walks over to the side of the bed acting like a hung dog about to be beaten by its mistress. The Queen blows out the candle that lit the room and pulls the Huntsman by his armor so that he is now on top of her. She forces a kiss on him and make him do the same. And thus begins the affair between the Queen and the Huntsman.

…**...**

That memory reminded the mayor of the time she first made the agreement with Sheriff Graham to be in a relationship with her. Regina remembered that she had seen him catch a few kids cutting class and had brought them back to the school. She had to pick up Henry, apparently he was sick with a stomachache and needed to be sent home. Graham had just come out of the front office where he had placed the boys who had tried to cut class. He saw the mayor and she looked interested in him and he was interested in her as well. When they were feet away from each other they introduced themselves.

"Hello. I'm Graham. And you are?" he pleasantly says as he extends his hand to shake hers.

"My name is Regina. Nice to meet you," she says as she shakes his hand in return, "That's an interesting accent. Where are you from?"

"Scotland."

"I saw how you handled those group of boys. So do you want to be the new sheriff or what?" Regina said.

"That depends. What happened to the old one? And why me? We have just met." Graham asks.

Regina begins to flirt with him.

"You don't need to know what happened to him," she said, "But you can meet me for drinks at Granny's. I have heard they have some pretty good drinks. My place is better though."

"I see your game."

"Do you? Well if I'm so transparent then meet me at my house at seven-thirty. If you're up to it."

That night when Graham arrived at the mayor's house turned out to be a most interesting night. Regina showed him around the house and soon offered him a drink. The drink was very strong, he didn't know that Regina had spiked his drink. Within minutes Graham had passed out now was the mayor's chance and she jumped on it had had sex with him.

As soon as Graham woke up in the middle of the night, he had no idea of what had happened earlier. All he could think of was that he was suddenly shirtless and in bed with the mayor.

"What the hell happened?" he exclaimed

"Nothing if you want to keep it a secret," Regina said.

"So you're blackmailing me. That's your game. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing but you should know that I could ruin you if you don't go along with this. So what's your choice, honey?"

* * *

><p>During the mayor's maniacal plotting and undeserved happiness, Emma and Graham were making their way to the sheriff's station. For some reason the night seemed blacker and more ominous than before but it felt a great deal better than being in that creepy mausoleum. Especially since that the mausoleum was that of the mayor's father. God only knows what <em>that man<em> was like while he was alive.

When the two of them were finally inside the station and were in the office, Emma perched herself on the paper-cluttered desk and Graham searched the place for an ice pack for her face. It was then he started to feel the first agonizing pains in chest but those were easy to ignore for now. Once he had finally found the ice pack he gave it to Emma to place on her cut.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me," he apologized.

"Its okay. You were tired, and feverish, and heartbroken."

"I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her."

"Because it was easy. And safe. Not feeling anything is an attractive option when what you feel sucks."

He takes the ice pack away from her and begins dabbing her temple, with a wince of pain from Emma, he stops and takes a few steps back. It was time to finally let down her walls, to show Graham how she feels about him. She stands up and walks over to Graham and he takes this moment to hold her face and kiss her. It was then he remembered everything from his past life of being a huntsman and it all came back in quick flashes.

"I remember. Everything."

Emma asks what he remembers and that's when he leans in for another kiss. Unfortunately he starts feeling unbearable chest pains. Graham grabs his chest, Emma asks him what's wrong but right then Graham collapses to the floor in pain with Emma hovering over him. If only they knew of the mayor's plan but then again, how could they know. Even if they did know that at that exact moment the mayor had stopped squeezing his heart, what could the two of them do about it? Through out Emma's crying Graham was was going through his memories of being the Huntsman, his true identity.

All of Graham's memories of being raised by his wolf parents, of hunting the animals so he and the wolves can he, and even shedding a tear when he killed his prey came back to him. He even remembered when the Evil Queen forced him to murder Snow White, and even later in the woods when he couldn't bring himself to do the deed. Graham remembered when he got the idea to give the Queen a heart of a deer in place of the young princess's heart. It might not have worked but at least he would have a clean conscience. Finally the memories of his confrontation with the Queen came flooding back to him.

_"Is this it? Am I really dying?" _Graham thought,_ "But Emma and Henry and everyone. How could I—how could the mayor—the queen—do this? How..."_

"Graham! Graham!" cried Emma.

_"Emma? How..."_

Emma kissed him like in the story of Snow White and just like in the story, Graham woke up. So did that mean, she was the one who broke the spell and that he was the one needing saving. That made him the damsel in distress right? All of this went through his mind at first. He found it hard to speak, to say the words to comfort himself and her, and to even get up. Finally he willed himself to sit up and he saw that Emma was still crying, he began to whisper her name. "Emma. Emma. Emma." Slowly Emma faced Graham, her eyes were red and stinging from her tears.

"What? You're not dead," she said.

"No," he said, "It's a miracle."

Graham wiped away her tears with his thumbs and kissed her on her forehead. Emma goes a step forward and kisses Graham on the lips. For awhile they stay on the floor kissing well into the night.

"How about you come back to my place for awhile?" Graham says has he tries to catch his breath and stand up, "Just for a bit."

"Sure. Okay," she says.

Graham helps Emma up, kiss one more time and then they set off for Graham's apartment. His apartment was as small as Emma's in Boston the only difference was that it felt more like a home, more lived in. Graham offered her a drink, Emma agreed to a small drink and Graham poured two glasses of wine for the two of them. They sat at the kitchen counter that separated the small kitchen from the even smaller living room.

"So Sheriff, did you ever invite Regina over here?" Emma asked.

"No. Even then I thought that Regina would not like to be in a sheriff's apartment compared to her home."

"Well Ms. Mayor tends to act like a damn evil queen. Why shouldn't she feel like she deserves to live in an castle like house?"

"You don't really want to talk about Regina, do you?" Graham asked as he leaned in. Emma says no, "Good." And once again he kisses her again. Emma grabs hold of his face and Graham grabs a hold of her waist right before lifting her up and carrying her in his arms to his bedroom. He awkwardly slammed the door shut with his foot. He sets Emma down on the bed and and soon begin kissing again. Graham began putting his mouth on her neck, both getting very, very into it and soon they end up ecstatic.

The next morning the sun was struggling to break through the blanket of clouds. It was clear it was going to rain some time that day. Emma awoke seeing Graham by her side and quickly realizing that she should be heading back to the apartment she shared with Mary Margret. Emma then tells Graham that she has to go but he holds onto her hand.

"What's your rush?"

"My roommate will want to know where I have been."

"Mary Margret."

"Yes."

"Well how about we have a double date. I heard that she is now seeing the doctor. Word travels fast in a small town."

"Okay. I'll ask if she wants to and get back to you."

And so begins a morning as wonderful as the ending of the night.

_"I have you in my dreams at night_  
><em>you were holding my hands<em>  
><em>then I awake and you're not mine<em>  
><em>now it's time to rise<em>

_I want to turn cold ice in my soul_  
><em>got to freeze this yearning inside," Reverie, Lacuna Coil.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Entwined by Lacuna Coil.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder how can I go on and on <em>

_and you want to bury my passion_

_You are, the shell that I, _

_that I cannot escape_

_and I swallow my pride_

_Entwined together now_

_Its time to pass it over_

_(And you take me over and over again)_

_Entwined together now_

_Entwined forever," Entwined, Lacuna Coil_

So on her walk back to her shared apartment Emma couldn't help but think of the night that had just past. She couldn't believe that she actually let her walls down and that for once in ended pleasantly. Then again Graham was a good man and not one of the asses she usually got stuck with. The worst man in her life was the man who had gotten her pregnant ten years ago. But Graham was different. He and Henry were different.

The thought of them however brought back the memory of Regina. That evil, unforgivable woman. A woman who it seemed that most of the town internally hated. It wouldn't be a surprise if there was an underground club or gang that was against Regina and had plans to stop her or cause stress in her life.

That thought brought a smile to Emma's face but what made the smile grow was the thought of Graham and what she had said to the mayor earlier that night.

_ "...Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable with you. So maybe you should look in the mirror Ms. Mayor."_

Sure it caused a fight with her but Emma got her back with a punch of her own. Then Graham held her back before she realized that Regina was not worth it. Everything was crashing around the mayor and that fact too brought another smile to her face.

Emma chuckled.

_ "I wonder how Mary Margret will take my being out all night," _Emma thought to herself, _"Oh well, why not tell her. She is basically my first ever friend."_

As Emma neared the apartment she thought about how this conversation with her friend would go. Would Mary Margret be happy for her? Possibly. She seemed like that type of person, always happy for the triumphs and happiness of their friends. Emma climbed the steps to the apartment and fished out her key from her jeans pocket finding nothing.

"Crap. I must have lest my key at Graham's," she groaned.

So she knocked repeatedly on the door to get her roommate's attention.

"Mary. Mary. Can you please open up?" Emma said as she knocked, "Mary. Mary."

Finally the door opened with Mary looking surprised once she opened the door. She held the door open so Emma could come in and locked the door behind them. For awhile they just stood there until Mary said that she had to change. Emma then heard drops of rain falling on the window making everything look gloomy yet beautiful and cleansed all at the same time. Mary soon came back into the living room and offered breakfast.

"No thank you Mary," Emma said before changing the subject, "You know, you've been such a good friend Mary, how about I make you breakfast. I insist."

"Thank you," Mary said with a smile.

"What do you want? I can make oatmeal, hash browns, eggs, waffles, cereal, whatever you want."

"Hash browns and eggs sounds nice. Are you sure you don't want anything Emma?"

"Uhh, yeah. Yes I do not want anything to eat."

After breakfast was fixed and eaten an silence soon began. Someone had to break it and it had to be Mary. So she decided to go with the obvious question.

"So how were things with the Sheriff," Mary Margret said as she poured herself and Emma a glass of orange juice and went to the refrigerator to grab a granola bar for herself then sat back down at the island table opposite Emma.

"It was fine," Emma said, "After the mayor and I fought"

"You fought the mayor?"

"She slugged me first. I'm not going to take that lying down."

"Of course. If I had it in me I'd hit her back too. Now what happened between you and Graham last night? It must have been nice since you were out all night last night."

"We went back to the station for awhile then we went to his place, had a couple of drinks and had sex," Emma nonchalantly said, "Not a big deal."

"So it was a little more than a one night stand," Mary Margret said said as she took her empty glass to rinse out in the sink, "You done with your glass?"

"No, no, it wasn't. I actually took your advice. I decided to let down my walls. And it worked. It was kind of hard to do considering that I haven't had the best luck with relationships, but this time letting down my guard felt...nice."

"I'm glad. So is there any chance of a second date?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. What do you say to a double date? You and the doc and me and Graham?"

Mary Margret said that a double date sounded like fun and that she'd ask if the doctor was up to it. She rinsed out her glass as Emma stared out the window onto the street below. The first drops of rain from earlier had turned into a drizzle and, quite possibly soon, hail. The first people out were the shopkeepers, the eager little children running to school, and the not so eager children taking up as much time as possible to not go to school. The sound of the faucet mixed in with the sounds of the rain. Outside Emma saw the multicolored umbrellas opening, red, yellow, green, blue, purple, and even black and white umbrellas deflecting raindrops off of people's heads.

A sudden knocking awoke her from her daydream.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Mary, shouldn't you be at the school now?" Emma asked, "Its nearly eight. And aren't teachers supposed to be at school early?"

"Shoot. You're right I'd better hurry," she said in a rushed voice, "What about you? Aren't you the deputy?"

Emma went over to the door to open it for Mary Margret and said to her, "I'll see Graham but shouldn't you be getting to school?" Mary gives a slight sarcastic laugh(reminiscent of her past life as Snow White)and tells Emma that she'll make it in time.

"And besides they can't give a teacher detention," she jokingly says to Emma, "Now will you please open the door."

"Sure. Have fun in―" but as Emma opened the door she was surprised to see a soaking wet Henry standing in the doorway. He was dripping water onto the floor, "...Hello Henry."

"Come in Henry," Mary Margret said, "You're catch your death if you stay out there dripping wet."

"Thanks Ms. Blanchard," Henry says as he walks into her apartment.

The two women lead him over to the living room sofa. Mary asks him why he isn't heading for school but Henry remains silent for a bit only looking at Mary for a few minutes but mainly looking at Emma. Mary catches on to this and comes up with an excuse to leave the room for a few minutes.

"Henry, can I offer you some hot cocoa?"

"Sure. Thank you," he says as Mary Margret gets up and goes over to the kitchen to make the cocoa.

Emma waits until the milk is boiling on the stove before speaking to Henry and asking him why he came he all of a sudden. Henry does the same and tries to ignore the sweet smell of chocolate being added to the boiling milk. He turns his body to face Emma and presses his fairytale book against his chest.

"Okay, what is it Henry?" Emma asks.

"So. Do you believe me now that my mom is evil? That she doesn't really love me?" Henry asked in an eager whisper.

"You know about last night don't you?"

"I saw her return home with blood on her lip and then she kept me awake by her muttering in her sleep that she was going to get you back. She said 'Emma is going to pay,' she said that over and over again as well as other words I'm not supposed to repeat."

"I am not your mother's biggest fan, and I'll admit that since the moment I arrived here all of her actions have pointed to absolute evil but I'm getting a feeling that's not the only reason why you came here soaking and dripping wet risking a cold."

"That part I can't tell you here...I was hoping you could walk me to school and I could tell you along the way."

"Does this have anything to do with―"

"Henry, do you want marshmallows and whipped cream with your cocoa?" Mary Margret called from the kitchen.

Henry turned slightly to face his teacher for a moment and said, "And a cherry too please." Mary Margret finished up the cocoa like Henry wanted.

"And sprinkles too?"

"Yes please."

As Mary Margret came back to them with a piping hot mug of hot cocoa Emma whispered in Henry's ear, "You have a wonderful teacher kid." She hands Henry the mug with a smile and Henry gives her a great wide smile that only a ten-year-old can give.

"Thanks Ms. Blanchard. This was very nice of you. I promise I'll be extra good in class today and from now on."

"You'll always good Henry. It was my pleasure," she said as she got her coat and umbrella to leave, "Now I have to get going. I am running late too. I will get going and will see you at school. And I will get back to you Emma on what the doctor says."

So the door lightly closes behind Mary Margret as she leaves the apartment. Henry takes the first sips of his cocoa letting the sweet chocolate taste burn his tongue. The whipped cream gives him a mustache which Emma can't help but giggle at causing Henry to do the same.

"So what's that about the doctor? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. No. Nothing's wrong. Just making plans about a get together with him, Mary Margret, and Graham."

"You mean like a date," Henry says with his eyes growing brighter as he asks this.

Emma leans in, her eyes are slightly penetrating, its the stare she gives the people she catches as a bail bondsman.

"What do you know Henry?" she asks.

"Sheriff Graham came to my house," Henry says with almost uncontainable excitement, "He remembers. He remembers that he was the Huntsman from Snow White."

"Henry...Henry I'm sure you now he was feverish and th―"

"He remembers! He remembers! Was he feverish when he kissed you?"

"Graham told you that? He was drunk at the time."

"But not by much! He told me about the wolf with one red eye and one black eye. And then when you left with him I saw the wolf too. I saw it from my window."

"Well lets say he is―was the Huntsman, why is he the only one who remembers who he was now," Emma asks.

"Because of you."

"Me?"

Yes," Henry says as if he's a teacher and Emma's a student, "You're the change. You're the one who can fix everything."

"You're still going on that I'm the savior, the hero, of everyone here? Look Henry I think its time I took you to school. Finish your cocoa," Emma looks at the clock, "It's already eight forty-five."

Henry quickly downs the rest of his cocoa and Emma takes the mug from him and rinses it out in the sink, then putting it in the drainer to dry. She goes back to Henry and leads him over to the door, and takes the last umbrella with them to enter the pouring rain.

"Okay kid, lets go."

"She makes some really good cocoa. It might even be better than Ruby's hot cocoa," Henry said as he and Emma were outside and walking to the school, "Just promise me this. Will you at least ask Sheriff Graham about what he remembered? Please? Please? Please?"

Emma gives into Henry's incessant pleases.

"Okay. I'll ask Graham on our next date."

"So it is a date."

"Yes, its a date. Now go on. Do well in school."

* * *

><p>At the sheriff's station Emma found Graham going through paperwork at his desk. He looked somewhat distracted as he sorted through the papers but looks very happy when he saw Emma make a knocking sound by tapping her knuckles on the doorway's frame. Graham stands up and walks over to her surprising her with a short, lovely kiss on her lips.<p>

"Are you sure you want the town drunk to see us making out Sheriff?" Emma says as they pull away(Graham keeps his hands on her waist though). "It might cause an unintended reaction."

"Let them watch," he said, "So what did Mary say?"

"She said she will get back to me as soon as she get word from the doctor. So what do we have planned for today?"

"Right now, just paperwork, but I wouldn't be surprised if something happened. Things have been changing a lot recently and its hard to expect anything."

Emma crosses her arms across her chest.

"Because of me?"

"No. No. Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"That's not important right now," Emma says before changing the subject, "Will you tell me what you remembered last night? What did you remember"

"Will you believe me?"

"Depends. Every story has a truth to it don't they."

"Let's sit down Emma," he said, "Maybe it will be easier to say."

"Okay. Speak."

They sit down and Graham becomes nervous that he'll chase away Emma with what he thinks. He worries that she'll think he is beyond crazy, well past insane.

"Where should I begin? Well I started seeing visions when I first kissed you that night. It was of me as...a hunter about to kill a princess and a flash of a wolf. It was that exact same wolf you saw with me yesterday," Graham took a deep breath before continuing, "...And throughout past few days I kept seeing flashes of this...past life, I think. Then I actually went looking in the woods to see if I could find the wolf. I ran into Mr. Gold then."

"Mr. Gold?" Emma surprisingly said, "What was he doing there?"

"I don't know but when he asked why I was out there, he seemed to be encouraging it. Like he knows something more."

"What would Mr. Gold know?"

"I don't know. We parted and I continue searching. Finally I found the wolf and he began to leave. I called him back over to me and it was as if he knew me, like he belonged to me. Then I got a new memory."

"What was that?"

"I was walking with Snow White, prepared to kill her for the Queen. Snow White escaped and I followed her."

"That's it," Emma asked, "Nothing else."

Graham said no and told Emma that he went to talk to Mary at school explain different coincidences and that when he left she told him he had a fever.

"And after that you went to speak to Henry," Emma said.

"Yes. He showed me I was in the book. More pieces were filling up my memory of who I was but it didn't really begin to come fully back until we kissed here last night. After that I remembered everything. So what do you think Emma, am I crazy?"

Emma then took his hand and whispered, " That's not up to me to decide. That's up to you but whatever you decide won't change how I feel about you." Graham asks how does she feel about him. Their faces were now inches away from each other. They get closer and closer and closer until the finally kiss. In the background the drunk lets out a wolf whistle and standing in the doorway waiting, and clearing her throat with a cough, was Mary Margret.

"Hello," she says, "I see you two are getting very close now."

Graham and Emma jump once they hear her and begin to stammer.

"So what did the doctor say," Emma finally asked.

"He said he love to. How about we all meet at Granny's at eight, eight-fifteen?"

"Sure we'll be there," Graham said still stammering slightly.

"Its a date. We'll see you tonight."

And Mary left and Emma and Graham went back to work both getting excited about the double date that night. What neither of them knew was that Regina was spying from outside waiting for her chance to pounce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Date and Its Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Double Dare or Trying by (the awesome band) Molotov Jukebox.**

**Enjoy and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So what did we do in the end<em> _Went to that ridiculous club with your friends_

_The last time we went we said never ever again_ _To getting our wallets raped_

_So I suggested a strip club, with the neon naked girls_ _at the late bar_

_But you got rowdy with security_

_ don't worry baby _ _let them __keep their eight pounds fifty,_

_Let's go cause chaos elsewhere, let's go," ~Double Dare, Molotov Jukebox_

It was sometime in the early afternoon when childhood excitement once again entered the scene. Henry ran into the Sheriff's station after school with a giant smile on his face looking for Emma and Graham and hoping they wouldn't be too busy to tell him what they had discussed earlier that day. The first person Henry ran into was Graham still sitting at his deep in paperwork. He called out Graham's name repeatedly trying to get his attention.

"Yes Henry. What is it?" Graham said.

"Did you and my mom talk about it? Did you tell her you remember?" Henry excitedly asks.

Graham inhaled and quickly exhaled trying to come up with a good way to tell Henry the truth. He tells Henry to sit down across from him and begins to tell him what had happened.

"Yes Henry, I did tell Emma that I remember who I was. That I was the Huntsman from Snow White. It didn't turn out how I thought it would but it wasn't horrible either. That's just fine by me, just as long as someone else knows too."

"My mom'll come around. Look at all the things that have happened since she has come to Storybrooke."

"Do you really believe all the changes are due to Emma, Henry?"

"How else would you explain it? She's the hero. She's gonna save us all and break the Evil Queen's spell. She'll break the curse!"

"Look you might also want to talk to her about what we talked about I have to get ready for our double date with Mary and Dr. Whale and also try and focus on work right now," Graham said jadedly.

"Okay, I'll wait," Henry said.

Graham sighs and then offers Henry some potato chips he had laying around in his desk. Henry makes a comment that the chips are stale but eats them anyway. The town drunk starts complaining about his hangover and the wait for Emma to return was starting to seem like an eternity.

"So I heard you're taking my mom on a date tonight," Henry said, "Where are you taking her?"

"Its actually a double date with Mary Margret and Dr. Whale. We are having dinner, and I think you're a bit young to be hearing this Henry," Graham says, happy to have at least some more conversation to stop this awkward silence.

"You said that already."

"How is school going then?"

"School's fine."

The awkward silence pops back up again and both Henry and Graham were happy once Emma showed up again. She asks what Henry is doing at the station and Henry leads her back outside to talk to her alone.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Henry asks, "How about the castle? Please?"

"Can this wait Henry?"

"No, it can't wait. You won't have time. You and Graham say you have a date later tonight."

"Alright. Let me just tell Graham this."

After that both Henry and Emma went to the castle. Henry sat on the ledge and Emma sat beside him and they began their discussion.

"So Graham told me that he told you what he remembers. Right?"

"Yes, he told me. Graham told me what he remembers of his past life. But does that really have to prove that all of us in this town is a fairy tale character."

"But they are. And the fact that someone is getting their memories about it back shows that things are changing. And that they are changing for the better," Henry says.

"And how does Graham's new memories have to do with my supposed upcoming battle with the Evil Queen?" Emma asks.

"Because you two have a connection. He helped save you before the curse affected you too. Because if he didn't spare Snow White, she and Prince Charming, James, wouldn't have gotten married, and you wouldn't be born. We would all be doomed."

"And you wouldn't be born either."

"So if this is all part of the change then what do we do with this information now?"

"I say we include him on operation cobra. Three is more powerful them two and having a sheriff could help move the operation along faster."

This discussion continues on for some time and in the end they agree that Henry can invite Graham in on the operation tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It was an hour before Dr. Whale and Graham were to pick Mary Margret and Emma up for their double date and the two women were still getting ready. Finally they had both settled on an outfit. Mary Margret was wearing something that was like something from the 1950s. She wore a white short sleeved jacket and underneath a cute pink polka dotted t-shirt and a white knee-length skirt that was like a poodle skirt and flats to go with it. Emma wore a red flirty(also knee-length)dress with matching, heels.<p>

"Thanks for doing this Mary," Emma said.

"You're welcome. So are you nervous about tonight like I am?"

"Yes. A little."

And so the passed the rest of the hour through conversation and waited for the men to come. Finally they heard a knock at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Emma went to go open the door and at the door was Whale and Graham. The two men stepped inside the apartment and Graham gave Emma a quick kiss and surprised her with a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Thank you," she said, "Let me just put these in some water."

"So do you guys want to leave now for dinner now or do you want to stay here for awhile?" Whale asked.

"Do you want some water," Mary Margret offers.

"No," everyone politely declines.

"We might as well leave now," Emma says, "Lets go."

"Sure," Graham and Whale say

The four of them then leave to head to Granny's for dinner and the date officially begins. They get a table near the window and first start off with small talk.

"I'll pay at the end," Graham says.

"No I'll pay," Emma replies.

"I insist."

"You two are already discussing this now," Mary comments.

"How about Graham and I split the cost," Whale suggests.

They all agree on that and then look at the menu board and menus to decide what to order. Mary decides to get a salad, Whale decides to get chicken, Graham gets pasta with extra pasts pasta sauce, Emma goes for soup, and they all decide on ordering beer for their drinks.

"It was about time that you and Graham had started dating," Whale said, "Everyone at the hospital had begun to start a pool on when it would happen."

"You weren't in on it were you?" Graham asked.

"No," but he whispered to Mary, "I lost some new receptionist won."

"I heard that!" Emma said.

Ruby finally came with their meal and they began to eat their dinner.

"Are you enjoying the date so far," asked Graham.

"Yes. It makes it a lot easier and fun when there are other people too," she replied.

"Any of you guys want to hear a joke?" Whale asks.

"Sure," the rest of them reply.

"Okay, here's the joke. 'Schwarzenegger has a big one, Michael J. Fox has a small one, Madonna doesn't have one, The POPE has one but doesn't use it, Clinton uses his all the time, Mickey Mouse has an unusual one, George Burns' was hot, Liberace NEVER used his on women, Jerry Seinfeld is very very proud of his, We never saw Lucy use Desi's. What is it?' Any guesses?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either."

"I don't know. A penis?"

In fact that was what everyone else had guessed as well.

"Someone had to say it," Mary said, "I'm just surprised that you or Graham didn't say it first."

"No. No," Whale said with a smile twisting on his face the way any smile does when someone is trying to hold back laughter, "No, the answer is...A last name."

Everyone of them bursts out laughing and with all the laughing Emma accidentally knocks over her beer and it spills over the table edge like a waterfall and onto Graham's lap.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry," Emma apologizes as she and Graham grab some napkins to clean up the spill.

Graham is laughing hard at this and Whale and Mary giggle at this as well. Soon all the napkins in the dispenser are all used up. With another giggle Mary says, "I'd better get more napkins." Emma keeps apologizing and apologizing.

"Its okay," Graham says, "Worse things could have happened."

"Here," Mary says as she comes back to the table with a handful of paper napkins from the table behind them.

After the whole episode was over and the laughter quieted down, everyone started getting more into their food and conversation. As soon as they all finished their meal the questions got some what personal.

"So Emma, what was the most interesting person you ever caught as a bails bondsman?" Graham asked.

"Yes tell us?" Whale said, "And then Mary can can tell us more about her weird day at school today."

Emma takes a sip from her dink and breaths out.

"Well, the most interesting person was when I was probably first starting out. It was my second case and I had to go after some middle-aged man in Texas. When I finally got him he was going on and on about how he had the biggest this and that and how _everything_ is bigger in Texas and blah, blah, blah, "Emma took another sip from her drink again, "And then he went on how he knew the mafia and to make it short he forced me to chase him several blocks down the street to a junkyard. When he finally stopped he was right in front of this hook, pulley type thing. Sorry this is a long story. This man was going on an don how he wasn't going down and as he finishing his rant he takes a step back and steps on to a remote laying on the ground. The hook moves and picks up the man by the back of his belt and flings the man across the junkyard and he lands flat on his face but still hanging on the hook is the man's pants."

The four of them end up laughing hard at Emma's story, so hard pain came to their sides and tears fell down their faces.

"That must have been embarrassing being caught by a bails bondman," Graham said.

"Yeah. Now he'll think twice before running Internet scams and then trying to skip bail."

They had finished their drinks by now and Ruby was now walking over to their table to collect their empty glasses, plates, and silverware. Then Ruby asks, "What's so funny?"

"Emma's just delighting us with a hilarious story from her past," Mary told her.

"Really, sounds interesting," Ruby said before asking, "Now do anyone of you want any desert? I could always steal a slice of pumpkin pie that Granny always keeps to herself. Or I could make a sundae."

"Sure. One for me and Emma," Graham said.

"And one for Mary and me," Whale said as well.

"Coming right up," and Ruby was off taking the dishes with her and to make the sundaes.

"So what was so weird about your day at school Mary?" Emma asked.

"Well it was after all the kids had got to recess and I could have sworn that that as I was getting out the kids' graded tests from my desk I saw a wolf by the window."

"A wolf?" Graham said.

"Interesting." Whale said, "What did it look like?"

"Yes, what?"

"The wolf was all white, like snow," Mary began, "And like any other wolf, but what I saw that was unique about it was that its eyes were different colors. One eye was red and the other was black. Strange isn't it?"

"Very," says Emma.

Whale begins to question why a wolf would be in town anyway, especially this town. This wolf though has been seen before. There was the wolf Emma swerved to miss when she was leaving town, the wolf that Graham kept seeing earlier, and the exact same wolf that he and Emma were led by right into the cemetery. There was no way this wolf coming to a schoolteacher's window was a coincidence, however these thoughts were interrupted when Ruby came back to their table and placed two bowls of sundae in front of them and handed them each four big shiny spoons.

"This looks good," Mary says just before taking in a spoonful of ice cream, "So why did you want to become a doctor?"

"Well that's an interesting story, not as interesting why Graham wanted to be a Sheriff but interesting the same," Whale takes a bite from the sundae, "God, this sundae is good!"

While he was beginning his tale Graham accidentally gets some whipped cream on Emma's cheek.

"You did that on purpose," Emma joked as she took a napkin to wipe the whipped cream off her face.

"I'm surprised there are any napkins left from the accidents you two keep having over there," Whale joked while in the middle of his story.

Graham gave a somewhat cheesy line by saying, "I only did it to get closer to you."

"Enough with the bad pickup lines. We're already on a date," Emma said.

Soon the sundaes were all finished and Ruby came back over to their table to get their bowls.

"Anything else," Ruby asks.

They all answer no, saying that they were all full and couldn't eat anymore. Just then Ruby sees something out the window.

"Isn't that Henry and the Mayor?" Ruby says.

Everyone at the table turn to see what Ruby was talking about. Now ordinarily seeing Henry and the mayor wasn't an unusual thing to see bu this time was different. This time was more dramatic. Suddenly Regina ends up slapping Henry across his face. Shocked at this, Mary, Dr. Whale, Graham, Ruby, and Emma all rush outside and gather around Regina and Henry, Emma takes a step forward and begins to tell Regina off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Is this how you show your apparent love towards Henry, by hitting him?"

Ruby, Whale, and Mary take Henry inside the building, Emma and Graham stay outside with Regina.

"What are you going to do Ms. Swan? Hit me? Arrest me? I think we both know I'm well above all of that," Regina says with superiority.

"You think you're so important, like some damn queen. You're just like the rest of us, only worse. You're nothing and can burn in hell."

"And a abusing a ten year old constitutes an arrest. You're not above the law Regina," Graham adds, "You could lose Henry for what you've done."

"I can just say that I was just disciplining Henry. What prove do you have otherwise," Regina says.

"Witnesses," Emma says, "We can always get Archie on our side. That's right Ms. Mayor, Archie told me what you demanded him to do. He said that you were the one to crush his dreams, his belief of fairy tales, and all that."

"Which means there's other proof too, and there's also Henry's word," Graham adds once more.

"I'm still the mayor," Regina stated and then turns to stalk away in a regal sort of pride.

"You're not going anywhere," Emma said as she began to chase after the mayor.

"Emma. Wait up," Graham called after her.

* * *

><p>Inside the diner Ruby had brought Henry some juice and everyone currently around him were asking him what had happened and if he was okay. Henry gulped down his juice and told them that he was fine.<p>

"She struck you Henry," Mary said, "This can be considered abuse. Has this happened more than once?"

"No. She didn't even hit me. She just acted like she did to get Emma and Sheriff Graham to chase after her," Henry said.

"Henry, we saw, all of us saw, what happened. You don't have to lie," Whale said.

"Look, is my face all red? Would I lie to you?" Henry insisted, "Plus I heard her earlier at home come up with this plan."

Ruby came back with a sandwich for Henry and said, "Looks like their might be a fight between the mayor and Emma, instead of just an argument.

So all the adults and Henry turn to look out the window to see what was going on outside. Not long later the chase soon started and Henry immediately got up from his seat and tried to make his way to the door.

"No Henry. Stay here," Mary told him.

"No, I want to see what happens and to make sure she doesn't hurt Graham or my mom."

But Mary keeps him back and makes sure Henry doesn't go outside.

* * *

><p>Emma and Graham chased after Regina and into the cemetery where they were before. Regina stops at her father's mausoleum and opens its doors and goes inside. Emma makes a sarcastic comment about being in that place again and Regina cackles. Regina pushes the casket aside that reveals the steps and hurries down them.<p>

"What the hell is this?" Emma says as Graham finally catches up to her.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea on what," Graham says.

"Then let's follow her."

And so the two of them went down the steps and into the unknown doing exactly what the mayor wants. Soon they end up in a secret room, a room that was massive and had a mysterious wall. They were now face to face to Regina and she had an evil smile on her face and in her hands was a heart, Graham's heart.

"That's my heart," he says, "Give me back my heart."

"So you remember you past life don't you Huntsman," Regina says.

"Back up," Emma demands, "What's all this? Does this mean Henry was right, that you are some Evil Queen from Snow White."

"No you fool. There was only one Queen in that story and she's me. Now back away while I finish some unfinished business to attend to."

And so the mayor begins to squeeze the heart in her hand. Graham clutches his chest in pain and begins to fall to his knees.

"Get the heart Emma," Graham rasps, "Please get it. Please."

Emma gives Graham one last kiss before lunging for the heart. Regina takes a sidestep to the left and Emma falls on her face.

"Oh there's nothing you can do Ms. Swan. And to make sure of that I'll just have to wipe your memory."

With one last squeeze the heart turns to ash and with a weird magical wave of her hand she wipes away her memory. She takes away the last ten or so minutes of of this night, which also knocks Emma out. Regina turns to the wall and says to herself, "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?"

_"I feel like I'm half complete_

_Trying to find my place in the sun and run and I run and I run but I can't compete_ _My friends say I'm fine but I'm fraying at the seams_ _and I just can't sleep_ _My nightmares I keep through the day and they won't go away_ _And I taste defeat_ _Obsessed restless mind_

_I wish I knew the right way to fill out my time," _

_I'm trying, so hard, I'm trying, so hard, I'm trying, so hard, I'm," ~Trying, Molotov Jukebox_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
